


Heartbeat/Deleted Scenes

by bananamoop



Series: Two best friends... Maybe they'll kiss..... [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Deleted Scene, Humor, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Roach is the Best (The Witcher), Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamoop/pseuds/bananamoop
Summary: Deleted Scene that takes place directly after 'Kiss'
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Two best friends... Maybe they'll kiss..... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042458
Kudos: 23





	Heartbeat/Deleted Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> decided to edit kiss and put this scene in it's own ficlet because it didnt really fit/flow well. might put other deleted scenes in here! who knows? not me!

They traveled without drama. Jaskier rotated between strumming his lute, trying out new lyrics, and asking Geralt to fill in any gaps in his stories. The pattern continued for a few hours, only stopping when the bard decided to “rest his brain”. 

“Breaks are important for the creative process, Geralt.” He told him once, “Just like how overtraining will anger your muscles, a forced song will always fail.”

They had traveled well into the afternoon when suddenly, Geralt tensed up and abruptly halted Roach. Concern flooded his face as he turned his head slightly. He was listening to something somewhere behind them. 

“Ger-?” Jaskier barely got a sound out before he was harshly shushed by the witcher, whose eyes were shifting back and forth as he tried to place whatever noise he was hearing. 

After a handful of extremely suspenseful seconds, Geralt dismounted. Something was wrong. The witcher had been so flustered and distracted that he failed to keep his balance as he swung his leg over the horse’s back. The sudden rough dismount caused Roach to spook slightly, causing her to lurch forward. Geralt was destined to fall no matter what, and he looked decently silly already, so there was no point in trying to recover. The man let himself stumble the rest of the way down and unceremoniously land horizontally on the ground. He leapt up like nothing happened and practically ran back to his horse. 

“What’s go-” 

“Jaskier, _shut up!_ ” Geralt hissed. 

Jaskier tried not to be hurt by his friend’s sudden prickliness, but he had no idea what was going on, and it was putting him on edge. 

The witcher swiped hair from his face and walked towards Roach’s flank. The bard stood dumbfounded as he watched Geralt stick his head under one of the saddle bags and press his ear to the horse’s abdomen. 

Oh god. Something was wrong with the baby. He should have known Geralt’s dream would come true. After all, the man wore destiny and twisted fate like a coat. 

Anxiety quickly seized the bard’s heart, “Geralt what’s happening? What’s wrong?” he said with a quivering voice

Where was a pause before Geralt ducked out from under the horse. 

His face held the same hints of amusement that it had just over a week ago.

“There’s a heartbeat.” He smiled. 

“Oh fuck Geralt! You scared me half to death!”

“Sorry.”

“Congratulations, girl.” The witcher said, happily indulged Roach in some well-deserved pets. Jaskier sighed and joined him at her side. He snuck her a sugar cube, though she failed to get the message that she was supposed to eat it secretly. She smacked her lips and attempted to nudge for another one. Instead, she pushed against the bard, making him lose his balance. He landed on the ground with an ‘oomf’. 

“Good Roach.” Geralt praised. 


End file.
